


So Smooth

by elaine



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Smooth

Three months into his revised, improved, and expanded relationship with Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg was slowly coming to the conclusion that he might just be forced to rethink his image of Jim as a vanilla ice cream, meat and potatoes kind of guy. Okay, so maybe Jim’s food choices leaned in that direction, but in other areas… well, Blair was flexible in his thinking (as well as in other ways), but he’d always seen himself as the experimental one in this relationship, not Jim. Not that there was anything wrong with good, solid fucking or what were, quite frankly, the most sensational blowjobs he’d ever had in his life… oh, no, nothing wrong with that at all.

The night of the handcuffs had been a bit of a clue. Sure, it was almost a cliché – cops and handcuffs, but Blair hadn’t expected  _Jim_  to be the guy wearing them. And now this…

Blair looked at Jim, lying in a graceful sprawl on the bed wearing nothing more substantial than an impatient frown. He had his hands clasped behind his head and his left leg was bent out to the side, all the better to expose his assets. And very fine assets they were.

Blair swallowed noisily. “Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?” His eyes flittered nervously to the array of equipment laid out on the nightstand.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t sure” Jim’s cheeks were tinged with pink, but his voice was even and firm.

“Okay.” He picked up the small pair of scissors with fingers that weren’t entirely steady – and if that didn’t scare the hell out of Jim, he didn’t know what would – and began clipping away the hair at Jim’s groin.

It was actually kind of nice, smoothing his fingers across the soft, coarse pubic hair, and the slight prickliness, as the clipped area grew larger, was an intriguing contrast. Blair felt some of his nervousness slip away as he gently repositioned Jim’s still soft cock to expose a new area of unclipped hair. There was something very intimate about handling his lover’s body in this familiar, if not exactly sexual, manner.

By the time he’d trimmed the entire area down to short bristles, Blair was feeling a lot more confident; a feeling that receded rapidly once he’d smoothed the shaving foam over Jim’s groin and balls. He picked up the razor and hesitated again, but Jim was watching him expectantly, the colour in his cheeks a little more pronounced, his breathing not entirely steady, though he showed no obvious signs of arousal. His cock was still soft.

So was Blair’s, and his balls were trying to climb back inside his body… “Does it have to be a straight razor, Jim? A safety-”

“No.”

“But it would-”

“Just get on with it, Sandburg,” Jim growled.

Blair sighed. He’d been practicing all week, using that old barber’s trick of lathering up a balloon and trying to shave away the foam without popping it. By the end of the week, he’d succeeded – most of the time. But this wasn’t a balloon, this was Jim, and suddenly he wasn’t so confident.

“Okay.” He stroked the razor lightly from the base of Jim’s cock up to the top of his pubic hair and wiped it off on the towel. So far, so good… there was now a small bare patch of skin and, thankfully, no blood. To distract himself from his nervousness, he asked, “you ever done this before?”

“Once.” Jim caught his breath as the razor caressed his skin again.

Blair thought his cheeks grew a darker pink. He wiped the blade again and positioned it carefully against the puff of white foam. “Yeah?” he encouraged gently.

“I was in Vice, undercover.” After the next stroke of the razor, Jim squirmed a little, his cock filling slightly. “I didn’t expect to like it as much as I did.” He was definitely blushing now, and Blair grinned to himself.

He lifted Jim’s cock, laying it over the newly shaven skin and proceeded to shave the other side of Jim’s groin. “And you’ve never done it since?”

“It’s not exactly something you’d let just anyone do.” Jim sounded rather breathless, and the muscles in his belly quivered. Blair wasn’t sure whether it was arousal or nervousness. “It… just never seemed like the right time before.”

“And now it does.” A surge of satisfaction – and, yes, tenderness – made Blair’s hand wobble a little. Fortunately, he was wiping the blade against the towel at the time. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Now for the  _really_  tricky part. “Can you move your legs further apart?” He tried not to think about the femoral artery, so close beneath the skin.

Jim shifted his position readily enough. His cock was distinctly swollen now, stirring against his belly and smeared with bits of fluffy foam. Blair wondered briefly what it would feel like to be shaved like this, but it wasn’t like he was ever going to find out. Regrowth would be a bitch, and the thought of that prickling over his entire body… just, no.

All the same, he was starting to feel more than a little turned on as the razor glided effortlessly across Jim’s balls, leaving the skin smooth and tight. He felt almost disappointed when only tiny specks of foam remained. He laid the razor aside and carefully wiped the residue away with a warm, damp cloth.

“Wow.” He hadn’t expected the sight of Jim’s body, bare of any hair, to be such a turn on. “Wow… Jim…” he bent and kissed the soft, tender skin. Jim had been right – the straight razor was a much smoother shave. “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Jim’s voice sounded strange, as though his throat was too constricted for him to speak. Blair could see the pulse leaping beneath the taut skin of his belly. “It’s… the skin feels tight and it’s… it’s  _tingling_ …”

Blair grinned. “Let see if we can get anything else tingling, huh?”

But first he squeezed out a small glob of aloe vera gel and smoothed it over the shaved area. This was  _not_  a place either of them would want to get irritated. Jim stretched, almost purring, against his fingers as they slipped down behind his balls, rubbing gently. Jim’s eyes were heavy lidded from pleasure and he looked like he was close to zoning.

Blair smiled to himself and bent over to mouth softly at Jim’s cock, half hard and moving restlessly as it tried to lift from his belly. Jim made a soft broken sound, but lay passively under Blair’s touch, moving only when Blair directed him with a nudging touch, or when the intensity of the sensations eroded his control.

A long, ragged sigh broke from Jim when Blair’s fingertip circled his hole before pushing inside. His cock leapt against Blair’s chin, and he drew back, allowing it to raise up enough that the tip just slid between his lips.

Oh yeah… Blair sucked gently, smooching his lips soft and wet against the cockhead and slipping his fingers deeper into Jim’s body. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the sensations. The quiet sounds coming from Jim were better than any symphony he’d ever heard. Blair could feel his own heartbeat quicken, the pulse echoing low and deep in his belly as he slowly took Jim’s cock deeper into his mouth.

He could feel the tension rising in his lover’s body, the minute rocking motions that Jim was trying not to make. Trying, as Blair was, to draw the pleasure out, to make it last as long as possible. He loved that. Loved it even more when Jim’s control shattered, when he couldn’t hold back any longer. Loved it that  _he_ , and he alone, made Jim Ellison feel that desperate need.

Loved it when Jim cried out, coming apart against the thrust of his fingers, inside the warm confines of his mouth.

He nursed Jim’s cock in his mouth until it softened completely and slipped free. With a small sigh of regret, Blair drew his fingers out of Jim’s body, severing that last, intimate connection. He smiled at the sight of Jim’s face, slack and dreamy in the aftermath, a sight he thought he would never tire of.

It didn’t last long. After a moment Jim stirred; his eyes still a little hazy, he turned his gaze expectantly on Blair.

“Can you tell how turned on I am Jim?” Blair shivered. “Can you smell it on me?”

“Yeah.” Jim’s voice was rough and scratchy. His nostrils flared briefly and his tongue flickered over his lips. “I can smell it on you.”

He slid the tie loose from his bathrobe and shrugged it off his shoulders, letting Jim  _see_  just how much he was turned on. His fingers, still a little greasy from the gel, brushed negligently over his cock and Jim’s eyes followed the movement. “You like this, Jim?”

Jim looked amused. “Like your dick? Of course I do.”

“No. Do you like  _this_?” He circled the shaft with his thumb and forefinger drawing it down his cock, and then sliding back again, pulling the fragile skin tight. His cockhead was flushed dark, throbbing faintly, swollen and almost painful with arousal. “Do you like watching me do this?”

His face flushed, Jim swallowed and nodded.

“Good.” Blair grinned, his own face growing hot. “Because I like you watching.”

“I always knew you were an exhibitionist.” Jim’s hand slid along Blair’s thigh, the backs of his fingers brushing against Blair’s balls as they reached the top. He nudged them gently. “Gonna do anything with that besides show it off?”

“I was planning to, yes.” Blair reached for the gel and squeezed a dollop onto his cock. Without missing a beat, he smoothed it along the shaft until both the skin and his fingers were slippery. “You ready?”

In answer, Jim reached for a pillow and slipped it beneath his hips. He spread his legs, drawing them up, bent with his feet flat on the bed. “I am now, hot stuff.”

“Hot stuff?” Blair rolled his eyes, but he was grinning like an idiot. “Honestly, Jim, where do you get this from? Bad gay porn?”

“There  _is_  no bad gay porn,” Jim smirked. “Give me that man meat, baby.”

“Way to kill the mood. Jim.” But it would take a lot more than bad dialogue to kill his mood right now. Blair knelt between Jim’s legs, still stroking himself with one hand while he spread some more gel between Jim’s ass cheeks with the other.

Jim’s eyes gradually lost focus as Blair pushed three fingers inside. His cock was still lax, but that was fine with Blair. He wanted to make this last as long as possible and if Jim ended up lagging behind all he needed to do was dial it up and he’d be going off like a sky rocket. Talk about your win/win situation…

Sliding into Jim’s body was like coming home after a long, lonely day. Blair leaned forward over him, finding a nipple to lick and suck and nibble on until Jim was squirming beneath him. All fun and games aside, there just wasn’t anything better than this. He thrust lazily, ignoring the growing urgency, letting the pressure build and build until Jim’s cock slapped demandingly against his belly.

He leaned back, pulling at Jim’s legs until they wrapped around his waist, allowing him to go deeper. His hips thrust forward, one sharp, uncontrollable movement and Blair bit his lip, forcing himself to hold still, breathing heavily. He stared down at Jim’s cock, starkly exposed with no bush to soften its blatant maleness, and brushed his fingertips over the smooth skin. Jim shivered, arching his back so his cock jutted arrogantly skyward.

Blair lost it then. He groaned, driving into Jim’s body in short, desperate lunges. After a moment his fumbling hand found Jim’s cock and began to pump it fiercely. Jim’s legs tightened around him, drawing him in as Jim began to rock back into his thrusts. He was spiraling out of control and loving every moment… and then, with appalling suddenness he was there, in the zone, and everything became crystal clear. His hand on Jim’s cock, his cock in Jim’s body, the rhythmic motions of his hips; he could see it all, as though he’d separated from the mundane plane of existence and was somehow watching from another dimension. Or, his inner goofball suggested, as if he was watching a gay porn movie. A  _good_  gay porn movie.

Whatever it was, the moment shattered, leaving him shaking and shouting triumphantly as his body found the release it sought. He moaned, swaying as Jim’s thighs tightened around his waist. The cock in his hand pulsed furiously, sending streamers of come across Jim’s belly and chest. One pearly droplet landed beside a dark, peaked nipple and Blair’s mouth watered involuntarily.

He’d clean that up… oh, god, yes… give him a moment to recover and he’d clean all of it up. Blair licked his lips with a little smile of anticipation. He could taste it already. 


End file.
